To Return Again
by Secret Saturn
Summary: He took a deep breath. "Here's your bike back, just like I promise." Short and sweet! RxR.


Pokemon Mini's

Presents

"To Return Again"

**A/N: So, I got this idea from a Tumblr post, but not sure who it was from or I'd cite them. But here's a short I wanted to write. Enjoy!**

**Note: I have done some research, and it's a preference to capitalize Pokemon (names). I prefer to, so please don't criticize that. :)**

**oOOo**

He did it. He traveled around all the world, won the region tournament, and became a Pokemon Master. Of coarse, it was just a title to him. It was his dream to be a Pokemon Master, but the real meaning was not to know about Pokemon, but to know _them_. He gain friends, battled rivals, and built up a team fit for a king. It was everything he dreamed of, and now it was all finished.

All except one thing.

He was so busy with his life he never realized what he was going to do _after _ he accomplished his dreams. He knew he wanted to go back home, to Kanto, to see his mother, Professor Oak, and all his old friends. He was here to stay now, much to his worried mother's relief. However, after meeting up with Brock, there was one more thing he had to take care of. Being with his old friend reminded him of all the travels they shared. He was the first person he traveled with, and _that _took him way back.

From his defeats to his triumphs, he rode Kanto like a a white Rapidash (literally). To be honest, it was the most memorable region, because it was his home. It's where he belonged. The overwhelming joy of being back almost caused him to faint with excitement. There really wasn't anything like it.

But there's one thing his mind kept wondering off too, that he never thought about. So now here he is, bringing the special present, in the middle of the gloomy rain, walking silently along with his partner and best friend.

"Pikapi?" The little yellow mouse squeaked out, snapping Ash out of his dream world.

"We're almost there Pikachu." His deep voice reassured the Pokemon. It's been years since he saw her, and it was the one regret he wish he could take back.

_What if she hates me? What if she doesn't accept this? What if she just slams the door in my face? I deserve it anyway..._

He bit his lip, gripping the handlebars a little tighter.

_I've been living on hope this far, why stop now?_

He took a deep breath as he approached the little white house, that wasn't so far from the gym. His breathing got a little deeper, and his heart raced.

_Should I even bother?_

One more breath, he took the pathetic apology with Pikachu up to the door.

"Pikachu..."

He understood his friend's concerned, but there was no turning back. He made up his mind, and everybody knows when Ash Ketchum makes up his mind, there's no changing it. So, after he reassured his buddy, he raised his fist.

_Knock Knock Knock._

He could've ringed the door bell, but that would've been too impersonal. He also kind of hoped nobody heard the knock. After a few seconds, he turned back.

"Well, nobody's home." He laughed nervously.

Then he heard footsteps.

Slowly, he turned around, and the door opened. There, the orange hair matured slim woman stood there, with a beautiful blue sun dress on. He almost let a gasp slip but managed to keep his composition together. He inched the shiny red new bike forward, gesturing his unfounded words.

The rain stopped, as the sunset slowly peaked from the clouds, with bursting colors of red, cold, and deep blue. It set the land on fire, and Ash's heart stopped. He just just stared at his former companion, who was taken back by his very presence.

"Ash?"

He took a deep breath.

"Here's your bike back, just like I promised."

**oOOo**

**A/N: Is it time to be an evil writer already? Gee whiz! This is almost as good as "The Giver" (not really). I was gonna write an ending BUT I think I'll let you to your imaginations.**

**LISTEN! I'm thinking of starting a fanfic this summer of a Pokemon/Dr. Who crossover. Please comment your criticisms now and if you'd like to read it (it will be multiple chapters). Thanks for ya'lls support!**

**P.S: I realized Nurse Joy got her a new bike, but I thought it would be sweet if Ash got her one.**


End file.
